Chronicles of Age
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: It was something forbidden, something not supposed to be felt. But Naruto wasn't exactly about following all the rules. And when he has his mind set on something... He's sure to do it. HIATUS
1. A Return Much Welcomed

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this anime. Cause then I'd make the shit everyone wanted to happen in different versions and what not, heh. But seeing as how I am right here right now, typing this fic, I obviously don't own Naruto xD

**Chapter: **The very 1st!

**Title: **A Return Much Welcomed

**A/N: **I love Naruto, although i can hardly watch it anymore :( It really sucks when you live with more than one other person sigh. Oh well. Thats what youtube is for:) Anywho, getting to the point. This would be my first Naruto fic. The pairing I have chosen is Tsunade x Naruto. Yeh. I like them together. So what. We all like who and what we like right? I don't bad mouth on anyone else's favorite pairing so the least everyone can do is be nice to me :) Since its been a while since I've seen a Naruto episode, forgive me for any OOC-ness. Help me out! Thats why I'll need feedback! Please, i beg you!!!! Ahem. Ok, now on with the fic shall we? Forget about any events that have ruptured the storyline with Sasuke's disappearance, it never happened with this fic. Use your imagination, and don't criticize on the idea. Some people know the story well and I don't but I love the anime and wanted to write something. Its purely fan-made so yeah. I aint professional yo. R&R Please. I thrive on reviews. They make me smile and inspire me to write more :) Enjoy

Tsunade let out a long, breathy sigh as she fell back in the grass. Her favorite blonde male falling next to her as he tried to catch his own breath. The sun had already began to settle in the midday sky, white fluffly clouds blowing over the area. The blue-eyed boy had his eyes closed, his body covered in sweat. He'd disgarded his orange and black over jacket early that morning when she'd started pulling out her special moves on him. Such a welcome back party! It wasn't but a day he'd come back from training with the pervy-sage and she was already kicking his ass!

"You've improved." She smirked, glancing over at him. It seemed as if it were just yesterday he was acting like a punk kid. Boasting about how he were going to the next hokage. While he wasn't exactly grown-up and mature, he was at least closer to being a man. He seemed to have a good head on him now... Even though pervy-sage was his mentor.

"And you can still crack a punch grandma Tsunade."

"What did you just call me!?"

In truth, she'd missed his playful banter and antics. It made her day to know he could be so calm and collect during the worst of times. He was usually the comic relief. Giving a laugh to them all.

"Can a grandma do this?!" Tsuande shouted, pounding her fist into the ground as a clay spire of earth bursted from the ground. Naruto only had a second to get up and run like hell! When the wall of earthy spikes ceased, he stopped to catch his breath. Once he did..

"What was that! Are you tryin to kill me!" He hadn't known she'd moved from her spot; quite surprised to see her right in front of him now. Her arms had wrapped around his shoulders, her head leaning against his. She was glad he'd gotten taller... "Tsunade...?"

"Its good to see you again, little brat." The name caused them to laugh slightly, Naruto's arms wrapping around her. "I'm glad your back, Naruto." Her grip tightened.

"Its good to be back." He smiled, closing his eyes. The two sighed, glad to be together for the time being. There was a small ache in both of their hearts, something they both knew was there.

It was something neither of them talked about; discussed. It was something that was forbidden between hokage and shinobi.

After one last squeeze, Tsunade pulled back, leaning in to kiss him on the forehead. An expression both were fond of.

She smiled whe she pulled back, not surprised to see his face red. A faint blush darkened her own cheeks when she moved her attention to his lips.

_'Still so tempting...'_ The boy smiled up to her, straightening him self. It was then Tsunade noticed the chain glistening arounds his neck. _'Is that...?'_

Naruto noticed her stare, scratching the bak of his head as he took out the pendant she'd given to him.

"Its brought me good luck." He chuckled, watching as she brushed the pad of her thumb across it.

"I'm surprised you still wear it."

"You'd kill me if I lost it, and I can't lose it if its on me." He grinned. _'Same as always...'_

The blonde woman merely smiled before sitting down in the grass, staring up at the sky once more. Naruto took the clue, laying beside her. So much had happened within the past three years. So much they had both wanted to talk about. He had questions; she had answers and vice versa.

So much had changed since he'd left; so many things were different. Everyone had gained a few more years. But Tsunade...

Her hair blew with the wind, rustling her clothes gently. Naruto noticed the way the sun-light complimented her complexion and gave her eyes a since of innocense. Her hair had gotten slightly longer; still hanging around her face. She moved; brushing a strand back behind her ear as she inhaled.

Beautiful.

Age seemed to be her thing. Due to her incredible abilities, she could keep the body and appearance of a young woman in her twenties. Naruto doubted the power really did her justice; she was beautiful in his eyes no matter how old or wrinkled her true form may be. The image he saw now was the real her. The woman beneath the exterior.

That was another thing. While he was away training, he'd heard of a certain fountain that could provide those with the power eternal youth. He'd only ever heard of that mystical spring from fairytale stories, yet believe it were true. He wanted to take her to it...

"Baa-chan..." A slight cringe went through her as she glared to the side at him. A sweat drop quickly formed on the side of his head as he gave a nervous laugh.

"What is it, brat?" She asked, quirking an eye brow when he became figity. Much unlike him. The young shinobi stood, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked down at her with his big grin; eyes closed.

"You look great!"

And with that, a cloud of smoke appeared in his place and he was gone, leaivng her with a small blush and a small smile.

_'Maybe...just maybe...'_

Standing, the powerful woman began walking back to the village. Knowing Naruto, he'd be dinning for lunch at the nearest ramen vender.

**A/N:** Review and help me out please. Tell me what to fix and what needs to be re-thought for the next chapters. In the next chapter, Naruto will present the idea of the Fountain of Youth to Tsunade; I know its a very cliche thing but hey, cut me some slack. Writers Block aint exactly fun to work with.


	2. Narutos Proposition

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this anime. Cause then I'd make the shit everyone wanted to happen in different versions and what not, heh. But seeing as how I am right here right now, typing this fic, I obviously don't own Naruto xD

**Chapter: **2

**Title: **Narutos' Proposition

**A/N: **First off, thanks for the reviews:) Last chapter was short, this chapter might be a bit short, though it's the chapter that gets the story flowing. Naruto visits Tsunade in her Hokage quarters; proprosing an option to her. One she is most interested in do to her attraction to the young fox. Does she agree to accept this two man mission?

Tsunade groaned; paper work sucked! She loved being Hokage, and all, but seriously!? What was so great about being Hokage when you have all this work to do! And no time for sake...

_'I'm out of sake...'_

And then of course, the job had its perks.

Sipping on some sake, Tsunade shooed away her 'servant' and began signing more mission granted papers. Though, she just couldn't get her mind off the young man she'd come to cherish so deeply. There was something about him; something she couldn't quite place. When she'd first met Naruto, she thought of him as some ignorant brat who needed some serious guidance and whatnot. But after that fateful day, the day he risked his own life for hers, she saw him in a different light. She did believe in him; still does. For all her pride and knowledge, she knew he would one day become the hokage. There wasn't a doubt in her.

Though, her thoughts ran much more deeper than who he would one day become. It didn't matter to her that the nine-tailed fox had been sealed within him. The enigma that was Naruto Uzumaki was more captivating that anything.

With a sigh, she removed her reading glasses, rubbing her temples with her fingers respectively. She closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair. The sun shown through her window, a nice breeze blowing through as she inhaled the fresh air. Really, she was glad to have a window! Closing her eyes, the power-house of a woman began to slowly drift off. That seemed to happen alot on days like this; days when she can forget everything and just lull off into a different world for a few ours. But today, that wasn't the case.

Naruto grinned while walking down the village dusty roads. He had a bottle of sake in one hand, and a bag of two bowls of ramen carry-out in the other. Since his little 'welcoming back' party earlier that day with the hokage, he'd had her on his mind. Shaking his head clear of in-coming thoughts, the young shinobi stood at the bottom of her quarters, looking up at the open window. She was practically begging for him to come, or thats how he thought. With one high jump using his skills, he came to a squatting position in her window.

"Grandma Tsuna-" However, he stopped mid-name when he noticed her peaceful sleeping face.

Beautiful.

Once again, for the second time that day, he was captivated by her unimaginable beauty. He could feel a small blush rise on his cheeks as he watched the older womans chest heave up and down slowly. She had a calm smile on her face, peaceful yet endearing at the same time. That was once thing about her. She could make one look say a thousand words and yet nothing at all simultaniously. It was impressive. A skill that couldn't be taught.

_'Tsunade...'_ Her name had constantly been in his head, her face he could see whenever he closed his eyes.

She was an enigma to him. No matter what he did, where went, or for how long he wa away, he couldn't get the blonde woman out of his mind. He wouldnt call her a plague, not unless the word beautiful were to be put in front of it. She was nothing short of lovely, despite her lack of feminality at times.

Naruto found himself chuckling a bit, sliding on into the room as he gently sat the food and drinks down on the table near a few cushions. He turned back to her, just in time to see the breeze sway her hair slightly.

_'Theres so much time can't erase...'_ He thought with a sour look, thinking of how old she really was and what would happen if she over-used her power. Jiryai had told him a few things about her while he was training him. He'd told him that she'd kept this appearance for _him._ At first, Naruto didn't believe it, but now, he thought, maybe he was a reason for her to stay this way. Maybe it was fear that he would no longer stay with her if she were in her true form.

But that wasn't the way the young shinobi thought. Not at all.

Walking slowly over to her, he gently brushed the hair away from her face; marveling in how his touch caused her breath to hitch slightly. He smiled, tracing his fingers down over her cheek.

To him, the woman he saw now was her true-self. IT was who she was on the inside, and inner beauty truly is what matters most. Even if she were old...

_'Even if you were old and wrinkled Baa-chan...'_ With closed eyes, he leaned forward, kissing her forehead much like she always did to him. _'It wouldn't change the way I feel about you'_

He knew the attraction between them was forbidden, the underlying emotion that they felt, shared for each other was almost an abomination. But neither cared.

So what if she were the hokage, and he only a shinobi. There would come a day when he himself would be hokage.

Though, they weren't really concerned with that fact. Tsunade, in their right mind, was too old for him. It would be almost wrong to begin a relationship with someone over fifty when he himself was still technically a teenager.

His thoughts were interrupted as she groaned, opening her eyes only to find Naruto's blue ones staring right back.

"Naruto? Is there something wrong?" She asked, sitting up now. The boy stood and shook his head, his grin returning as he took two bowls of steaming ramen from his bag, holding one up for her.

"I figured you skipped lunch again grandma Tsunade." One. Two... "OW!" Three. With a large bump on his head, Naruto sighed when he lifted the first bite of ramen out of the bowl... and inhaled. Almost as quickly as he'd taken out the full bowl, it was empty, the boy licking his lips as he sat back on the cushions. Tsunade had only been on her third bite, too amused by the way he'e been eating. It almost seemed as if he hadn't ate in ages! He leaned back, eyes closed with a huge grin on his face. Just like old times...

"Well, its good to know you haven't changed brat." Tsunade smirked, finishing her bowl as she sat it back in the bag, leaning forward with her head in her hands.

"Since when will I ever change grandma Tsunade?"

The blonde womans eye twitched at the name he used for her pretense, but she tried to keep the calm smile on her face as she closed her eyes.

"Hopefully never..." She said with a smile, opening her eyes to see he had moved. "Naruto?" She leaned back, only to feel two arms wrap around her from behind, her back meeting a strong chest. Naruto set his head on her shoulder as she smiled, closing her eyes and leaning her own head back against his shoulder. A few moments later, Naruto felt her own hands covering his.

"Tsunade... I've been thinking..." He began, eyes opened slightly as he tightened his grip.

"Hm?" It was strange, while hardly anyone could comfort her, Naruto could wipe away any of her concerns with just one touch. And right now, in his arms, she felt completely secure. As if any of her daily problems, as if the fact she was much older than him... wasn't a problem at all. For too long had she been alone... For too long had she waited for his return.

"While I was training with pervy-sage, I heard something."

"Whats that?"

She gently nuzzled her head into his neck, sighing as she felt another breeze across her skin. Naruto smiled; he could definitely get used to this.

"The fountain of youth. Its said that-"

"With the power, one can reduce their age to their natural appearance. In my case 19 right?"? Ah, so she did know if it. But why hadn't she brought it up as an option.

"Yeah, thats it." He said, frowning slightly when she unwrapped herself from him and stood, walking towards the window. "Tsunade?"

"We can't go after that."

"Why not?"

He was behind her now, staring down at her. The woman didn't turn, and instead looked out over the village with a sad look.

"I'm the Hokage. And your a powerful shinobi. This village needs us, and the journey for the fountain is not only long, but tough as well." She sighed. "We can't go for it, we-"

"You think too much." Naruto laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his head into her neck. Tsunade felt that tight, warm feeling in the pit of her stomach once more as she set her hands over his, narrowing her eyes at the sunset. "Kakashi and the others can protect the village. They don't need our help."

"Your not going to give up, are you?" She smiled, grasping his hands and intertwining their fingers.

"Not until you agree." He grinned, blushing slightly when she turned to him. For a moment, their eyes locked. And in the next, her lips were on his. Naruto's eyes widened.

The kiss was soft, gentle. She pulled back, her eyes closed momentarily.

"Alright little brat. We leave in the morning."

**A/N:** Who all will tag-along with the two? What obstacles lay ahead for the two? Well, the next installment to Chronicles of Age is coming soon! And like last time, please tell me what needs to be improved, what can I do to make this better and any/all tips. Lemme know of any ideas you think would be a nice touch to the story... Review:) I thrive on reviews.


	3. An Epic Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this anime. Cause then I'd make the shit everyone wanted to happen in different versions and what not, heh. But seeing as how I am right here right now, typing this fic, I obviously don't own Naruto xD

**Chapter: **3

**Title: **Epic Beginning

**A/N: **Tsunade agreed to travel to the fountain of youth; but does such a thing really exist? What will these two discover on their trip? Welp, you'll just have to read and find out. Last chapter, Tsunade agreed to go in search of the youth fountain after Naruto's persuasion. This chapter, the two explain their mission to Jirayai and the others, trying to ward off unwanted company. Read and Review please! I'm new to the Naruto scene heh.

* * *

"Really baa-chan, we aren't going to be gone forever." Naruto complained, leaning against the wall. The sun was just rising; barely above the horizon now. He'd only been there for ten minutes, but the woman had already been up and had several bags packed! She wasn't planning on carrying them all was she?

_'If anything, I'd be the one carrying the bags...'_

Which was why he didn't want her bringing so much.

"Hush brat. I'm not taking those with me." The blonde woman began, " They're bags I've never gotten around to unpacking. I'm just hunting for the book I used to have on the fountain."

Ah, so she had a book about it. She did know more than she lead on. Naruto set his sack of things down, walking towards the line of books she'd laid out and had been looking through.

"Ninja Arts, Sannin Power, Ten Ways to Allude The Enemy..." Naruto read each title, tossing them to the side. "Royal Fantasies?" Finding the name interesting, the shinobi began flipping through the pages, reading a small exert. His eyes widened, nose bleeding as he threw the book at Tsunade. "You pervert! Your just like the pervy-sage and Kakashi!"

The domination Sannin turned her head, throwing the book back at him as she shouted back.

"You baka! That book is Jirayai's! Dumb brat." She growled, a light blush grazed upon her cheek. Naruto sighed, picking up another book.

_'I wonder where she finds the time to read all these... Normally she's drunk on sake...'_

"Why are we hunting for this book anyway? Couldn't we just ask around."

"The fountain of youth is rarely heard of these days, much less talked about. We need something more to go on then the words of some wandering traveler."

He couldn't argue with that. As of now, the two had no idea where to start looking. They didn't even know which direction to travel in. Glancing to the window, Naruto spotted a small glare. In the back of his mind, it registered as someone's jutsu. He paid no attention to it however, and picked up the next book.

_'Young Forever: Water of Youth...'_

"Grandma Tsunade, I think this is it."

"Ah, yes. Good job." Tsunade smiled, gesturing towards the table. Naruto set the book down in the middle, plopping down beside her as they began to read through the book. "Well... this is unhelpful." She said after a few minutes of reading about the fountain. They flipped through the pages, a piece of torn paper wedged between the books cover, and its hardback.

"What do you think this is?" Grabbing the paper, Naruto opened it, setting in out in front of them. The two grinned at the same time. "A map!" Really, he sounded too much like an over-joyed child.

"Well, at least we know to go north..."

From the way the map had been drawn; signs of the villages symbols were the only clue as to where to go.

"The leaf is us, music note is the village of sound..."

"And the X is where the fountain is, right?"

"Yes, but we don't know if this map is accurate, let alone if its even for the fountain."

"It wouldn't hurt to look there." Naruto stated, noticing the fact that the book had 'Vol. 1' written on the side. He paid no mind to it as Tsunade stood, grabbing her small rolled up sleeping bag and back pack.

"No it wouldn't." She smiled, shoving the map into her robe as she nodded for him to follow her. "Its a start, though pretty coincidental."

He could agree with her on that, something didn't seem right. It seemed almost too easy for something as legendary as the fountain of youth. Naruto hadn't time to comment as the two came face to face with..

"Naruto! Where do you think your going?" Apparently word traveled fast. Naruto cringed at the girl before him. He used to have feelings for her; used to love her. But now...

"Sakura, I'll trust you'll help take care of the village?" Tsunade smiled, stepping forward. The blonde glanced up at the enormous wall that now barricaded the buliding in. "Pretty cute little barrier-wall you and Sasuke put up."

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled, glancing around.

"The two of you can't just up and leave so suddenly. We all just got back from training! We should at least have some sort of party..." Ah, but of course. Sakura had never cared where or what Naruto was doing. That oftened annoyed the boy since he took time out to care and worry for her.

Though, it was odd that Sakura would be trying to stop him. With him gone, she could concentrate souly on Sasuke. She should be happy he were leaving. Unless she didn't want to see her mentor go...

"Its not like we'll be missed at the party. I'm sure you guys will have plenty of fun without us." Naruto said plainly, setting the palm of his hand against the wall.

"How can we without our entertainment?" The voice still sent chills through him; Sasuke did have that sinister tone.

But then again, to the girls, it was sexy.

Especially for Sakura.

"Sasuke! I could entertain you!" She smiled with hearts in her eyes. Tsunade cleared her throat, getting Naruto's attention. She nodded to him and a few hand signs later, the wall was gone. Kakashi and Jirayai both awaited them on the other side.

"I trust the two of you have taken care of everything?" Stepping forward, the blone woman had a few choice words with them. Naruto didn't care to listen in as he had been too preoccupied with his own argument.

"Since when have you ever cared where I go?" He questioned, watching as Sakura blushed slightly before shrugging. "Exactly. We'll be back when we get back."

"Alright. You three, lets go." Tsunade called, turning to the three teens behind her. Naruto gave a blank stare. An explaination was in order...

"WHAT! Their coming along?"

"Yes, we'll need more than just the two of us. Besides, it'll be a fun trip."

Fun trip...

"Baa-chan this was supposed to be for the two of us." Naruto groaned.

Still such a child...

"We could use the help brat."

Sighing, Naruto found no other way out of his current situation as both Sasuke and Sakura came walking towards them.

"We could make it without them though... Believe it!" Naruto grinned to her, before turning and beginning to walk ahead.

And so their journey began...

**A/N:** Reviews please? These chapter updates might not be coming out so fast after this one. I'm currently working on several other fics, two of which I have almost complete. Those are my two Bleach fics, Cold November Rain and Sheer Heart Attack. So I am for-warning everyone so that there will be no angry people in the future X.X

**Review Reply: Sammi: **Thanks for the idea! I will definitely use it! .


	4. Hot Water For Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this anime. Cause then I'd make the shit everyone wanted to happen in different versions and what not, heh. But seeing as how I am right here right now, typing this fic, I obviously don't own Naruto xD 

**Chapter: **4

**Title: **Hot Water For Naruto

**A/N: **Tsunade agreed to travel to the fountain of youth; but does such a thing really exist? What will these two discover on their trip? Welp, you'll just have to read and find out. Last chapter, Sakura and Sasuke were pulled into the journey, and so they left with Tsunade and Naruto. This chapter, a samll problem awaits them at the hot springs ahead...Read and Review please! I'm new to the Naruto scene heh. 

Naruto tried, truly, he did. But the slow pace they were going because of his growling stomach was killing him! And the others were ready to try some new jutsu on him...

"Your such a baby Naruto!" Sakura groaned, tossing her pack down and seating herself next to the anit-social Sasuke. They'd been walking for a few days now, having resorted to hunting for food. Though, it had been a full day since their last meal. The thought of not eating within a ten hour time period was devastating to the young shinobi. 

"Shut up Sakura. I'm hungry okay." Clearly not in the mood to argue, the blonde took a seat on a nearby boulder, having discarded his things beside his feet. Instead of groping about how Naruto hadn't changed one bit, the Sanin Hokage checked the small map they had once more. Such luck it were finding the scroll ripping. Though, she knew it were a piece of a much larger mapping. 

"It was your idea to go on this journey in the first place brat." The smirk was obvious, her tone soft yet playful as she winked to him. "There should be a hot spring around here somewhere. The map cuts off there, but maybe theres a village."

"And ramen!" With a fist in the air and a new found energy, Naruto stood and began treking up the long hill they faced. The others shook their hands in mockery and gave a chuckle before following their friend up the slope.

"Is food the only thing thats ever on your mind?" 

The question caused a smirk upon his face as he turned to Sasuke with the peace sign. Rolling eyes were his only response and a long 'hmph'.

By the time they made their way to the top, the sun had began to settle in the sky. Judging by the shadow of the trees and mountain, Naruto guessed it was around three in the afternoon. He was dying to have a bowl of ramen and a nice hot bath. The hot springs seemed like the perfect solution to a tiring day of hiking. Tsunade had been quiet throughout the last couple of days. He'd only heard her say a few to no words at all. Sakura had done most of the talking; mostly scolding him for complaining all the time. Upon reaching the other side of the canyon, the team stopped as the suns bright glare blinded them from seeing the sight that took Naruto's breath away. 

"OH YEAH!" His voice echoed for miles. The enormous village below was nothing short of amazing as Naruto ran full speed down the incline. He could see the steam from the hot springs in the distance, could smell all the tasty food! Long before the others had made it to the village, Naruto had finished several bowls of ramen and was currently working on his fifth. 

"Your such a pig." The pink haired girl was always the one to scold him. If not her, then Tsunade had a say.

"I wonder where the casino is..." Tsunade muttered, her old mischevious glare returning to her eyes. Before she knew it, she'd been pulled down onto the chair beside the blonde shinobi. 

"I thought you gave up gambling." He said nonchalantly, dismissing the fact his previous infatuation had just walked towards the hot springs with Sasuke. 

That was one thing Tsunade had been thinking about the entire trip so far. She couldn't figure out why his life long enamoration with Sakura was suddenly gone after coming back from training. Sure it was three years, but he was all for Sakura for many years before that! The blonde was baffled at how she'd managed to somehow take her place. And she was just an old woman...

"You should eat, here." With an enormous smile, Naruto pushed a bowl of untouched ramen her way, returning to his own bowl. The woman merely smiled and began eating slowly. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable. She couldn't seem to get her mind off the kiss she'd shared with the boy before they left the village. She herself wasn't even sure why she had performed the gesture. 

Yet another reason she had refrained from conversating to the young man.

"We should head to the hot springs after this baa-chan." 

A strong fist implanted itself in his head, tears forming at the end of Narutos eyes as he hunched over in pain, grabbing his head.

"Who are you calling old you little brat?" The fiery woman growled, standing as Naruto did, fists raised at each other accusingly.

"I called you grandma!" He challenged, smirking when she took her stance. He'd been waiting to get her riled up.

"And that means old!" She growled, charging at him. 

She was surprised when he dodged and grabbed her fist, pulling her back to his chest as he trapped her arms against her.

"Grandma Tsuande is getting a little slow." Really, he didn't know when to call the name calling quits. A momentary blush did not escape his notice before he found himself staring up at her; his back to the ground. The woman grinned, pinning him.

"I can still kick your ass little brat." And so another challenge was directed. 

Sakura sighed heavenly as she soaked within the hot waters of the villages prized spring. She had no idea the village even existed! And these hot springs were incredible... Until she spotted Sasuke sitting a few feet ahead of her with his back to a rock. 

_'Wait a mintue...'_

Glancing around she noticed that there weren't jsut girls there but guys as well! On a three count, the girl screamed, jumping up and grabbing her towel. The outburst had caused a bit of a mishap within the spring, everyone turned to glare at her. She nervously stepped out, breathing heavily with a dark blush on her face. 

_'Sasuke was in there with me!'_

She failed to hide the smile before returning to the spring with her towel on. She said a few apologies and then relaxed as best she could once more, all the while staring at her beloved Sasuke.

It had only been a few seconds when everyone had gotten themselves situated once more when an enormous splash sent them into a panic. Tsunade and Naruto emerged, soaking wet in their clothes currently engaged in a wrestling match. It didn't take long before Naruto surrendered to the brutish lady. She grinned victorious, eyes closed. Everything was fine, and then Naruto noticed the many naked women around them. 

Instant nose bleed. 

The blonde ran for the entrance, spotting guys everyone in the spring. 

"This is a co-ed spring?" He remarked, checking the sign outside not once, but twice. He still couldn't believe it, although his motto was 'Believe it!', as he stepped back in with a dark blush on his face. His heart hadn't stopped until his eyes laid upon the pale smooth skin of Lady Tsunade. She apparently made herself quite at home, motioning for him to join her with a smile on his face. 

"Come on in Naruto. The water is perfect." Her coaxing didn't help him one bit as he turned away from her. He was clearly embarassed by the large bulge in his pants. 

_'Oh why does it have to be co-ed!'_ He groaned inwardly. _'Wait why in the hell am I complaining!'_ Without anymore thought into it, he removed his clothes, making sure to keep his towel on, and slipped into the hot water with a sigh. It did feel pretty damn good. 

"Told you it was great." The sultry voice scared the wits out of him, but he regained his composure and smiled to his sanin.

_'My Sanin?'_

Shaking his head, he smiled to her, scratching the back on his head.

"Yeah. It does." 

There were no more complaints from the shinobi as he slowly relaxed and began feel quite strange. He wasn't sure what the feeling was; but it caused his head to swirl, and his vision to blurr. Tsunade was the first to notice his bobbing head as she swayed toward him, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Darkness filled his vision as the legendary sanin cartered his unconscious body toward the inn she'd seen during their small wrestling mact. 

_'I know I didn't hit him THAT hard...'_

A worried wrinkle creased across her forehead as she checked them into a one bedroom suite. What was wrong with her shinobi?

_'My shinobi?'_

And before she knew it, she too felt herself become weak; head swirling, vision blurring. The robe she donned pulled apart slightly as she fell forward onto the blonde boy laying on the bed.

**A/N: **Ho ho ho, what happened to those two? Have to wait until next time to find out! Review please! 


	5. AN

**A/N: Well Helllloooooo there everyone!! I know..Where the heck have I been?? I don't even know really, but i am back!! Yay... Anywho. I will get to updating soon. Promise! Anyone still interested in this story or have I lost all my readers? :( I hope not... Anyways, just wanting to let everyone know that this story is still active!!**

**Much love!!**

**MCC2040**

**'Nicole'**


End file.
